


Guaranteed:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Promises: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Baking, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e22 O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (Family Come First), Episode: s05e01 A'ohe Kahi e Pe'e Ai (Nowhere to Hide), Family, Friendship, Fun, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recreation Center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace insisted that Lou spends some time with the Five-O Ohana, & she was first, As they were having fun, while Danny is out on a date, She asks him a question, & makes him make a promise to her, Will he do it, & keep it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy them!!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace insisted that Lou spends some time with the Five-O Ohana, & she was first, As they were having fun, while Danny is out on a date, She asks him a question, & makes him make a promise to her, Will he do it, & keep it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy them!!!*

 

"Wow, These look so good, Uncle Lou !", Grace Williams exclaimed with happiness, as she saw the chocolate chip cookies being taken out of the oven, by her honorary uncle, Lou Grover, Former SWAT Commander, Now, The Newest Member of the Five-O Taskforce. He smiled back at her, & said this with a wink, He just loves to do anything to make her laugh. Cause it's like medicine for the soul, & it heals the heart.

 

"I have the prettiest sous chef helping me, I thinking these will be perfect for Uncle Steve's BBQ tomorrow, Don't you think ?", She eagerly nodded, & said, "Everyone will love them, Cause it's chocolate, & chocolate tastes so good, Especially when you are having a bad day, or you don't want to talk about it", Lou chuckles & said agreeing with her, "You **_are_** totally right about that, Princess",  & he pulls out the two cookies, that he saved for them. He hands her one, & lightly touched his cookie against hers, & said, "Cheers", & they got a glass of milk, & then, they enjoyed their treat.

 

As they were relaxing, Lou noticed that something was bothering the little girl, He would feel like a failure, if he didn't ask. So, He gently asked, "Is something bothering you, Gracie ?", The Young Girl looked at her uncle, & asked, "Are you gonna stay in Hawaii forever, Uncle Lou, Will you help the rest of the ohana keep our islands safe ?", The Big Man realized that some of her old insecurities had came back, & it was due to the fact, that the danger that Five-O gets into, or is involved with. He sighed, & looked at the precious girl in front of him, & said this to her, trying to reassure her, & making her feel better at the same time.

 

"Grace, You are asking me to make a promise, & here's what I am gonna tell you, I am gonna do my damnest to bring your uncles, Danno, & aunties home to you, I am gonna bring myself home to you, cause you are special, You are like a daughter to me, You are my ohana, I will always make sure that we come home to you, Okay ?", The Young Girl said smiling bigger, "Thank you, Uncle Lou, I love you", "Right back at ya, Princess", They shared a huge hug & a kiss on the cheek, & the big man said, "Come on, We have to get a move on, cause we are meeting the others for some ohana fun", she nodded, & they did a quick cleanup, & hurried cause they are going to the Rec Center, with Steve, Kono, & Chin, they are gonna play some laser tag, & then ride go-karts, & just have a night of fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
